Dating?
by kuramalempin
Summary: If it is a date you are just hanging out with them right? So why did dating confuse Star so much? Why couldn't her friends make it simple? She would never understand it, but maybe Raven could help.
1. Chapter 1: It is not a date

Fanfiction

Chapter 1: It's not a date

Starfire hums the sweet tune she heard around the square as she walks to the Titan Tower. Her serenity is not long lasted as her happy night vanishes.

"Where have you been? It is too late at night for you to be coming in!" Robin snaps the minute she sets foot in the building. Starfire glances around confused.

"Did I do the wrong? I was in the square shopping for clothes and the pet store had the cutest of dogs that I just had to play with Robin!" She pleads. Robin shakes his head.

"It's okay Star, just tell me when you won't be home, okay?" Robin coos softly to not hurt her feelings. She squeals happily that she is not in trouble and darts upstairs to her bedroom with her bags. Robin follows up the stairs hoping for a good night's rest.

The next morning the kitchen was alive with the smell of pancakes and coffee. Beast Boy and Cyborg scream at Robin to make pancakes faster as Raven sips slowly on her third cup of coffee. Starfire flies into the kitchen searching for an empty seat, seeing as to no avail, she sits in Raven's lap happily taking her coffee.

"You can fly Star?" Beast Boy gurgles through a full mouth.

"The plates for the eating do not float or I would fly Beast Boy!" She chimes happily eating the stack of pancakes in front of Raven. She sees Beast Boy stuffing his face and remembers something. "Friend Cyborg! Do you want a stuffed pig from the carnival tonight?" Cyborg mumbles a boo ya through buttery bites. Beast Boy looks at Starfire longingly for his surprise.

"How about she brings you food from that new vegan place, "The Love Shack?" You'll love it Beast Boy," Raven suggests.

"Star, You know that restaurant is only for uh couples right?" Robin asks trying to sound smooth.

"So you must have two? Then Raven, since it was your idea, you must accompany me to this fun fair and dinner!" Star shrieks excitingly. Raven starts to groan, then sees the hopefulness in her eyes.

"Sure thing Star," She replies smiling. "As long as I get my coffee back."

"Marvelous! Then It is the date!" She exclaims handing Raven her mug, then flying upstairs hurriedly.

Robin snarls at Raven, "Why did you agree to that? You stole my date with Starfire!"

"Chill Boy Wonder, we're getting Beast Boy take out and Cyborg a toy. It's not a date," at least that's what she tells herself. "I know it hurts she didn't ask you, but I didn't invite myself either. Just calm down about this," she says heading towards the stairs. If she was going on this fake date, she wanted to look good for it.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe it is a date?

Chapter 2: Maybe it is a date?

Around six o'clock that evening, Raven scavenges through her closet for something nice to wear. She finally settles on ripped black jeans and a white V-neck with a pair of white combat boots to match. She walks into the living room to see the boys watching the football game.

"You're pretty dressed up for this not being a date," Cyborg teases. Raven rolls her eyes, but sayings he was overdressed would be an understatement when Starfire danced into the room. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap under a lacy pink sweater with short shorts and pinks heels to match. Her hair was curled around her left shoulder, and she looked like a model strutting down the stairs. Every jaw in the room hits the floor. She is flawless. Raven jumps up eyeing her "Date."

"Shall we go Raven?" Starfire asks grabbing onto her arm lovingly. Raven nods softly smiling. "Will you win me one of those giant bears with the fluffy fur?" Star asks looking at Raven with puppy dog eyes. Raven just couldn't say no. Star jumps for joy. "You are the best!" She chimes hugging Raven burying her face into her neck. Raven jumps back her ears pink.

"Hey Cyborg, Could you take a look at my door while we're gone? It locked up on me, and I can't seem to get it open now," Raven asks smiling. Cyborgs grins and thumbs up the air. Raven was about to thank him, but her date drags her by her hand out of the tower in the direction of the restaurant.

The booth in the back was a comfy place for both personalities with a happy décor but dimmed lights. Star sits beside Raven and starts talking about the puppies she saw today at the square. Raven listens happily loving when Star got excited over the smallest of things. The waitress snaps her out of her daze.

"What to drink for the happy couple?" She asks grinning.

A much too pink Raven replies, "A hot chocolate and a coffee please." The waitress quickly takes her leave.

There was silence until, "What is a hot chocolate Raven?" Raven thought for a minute.

"It is cocoa mixed with water and has plenty of marshmallows," She remarks finally. Star stays confused until the waitress drops off her drink. She takes a quick sips, then glows happily. "I knew you'd like it."

Starfire rests her head on Raven's shoulder and giggles, "Then you know me well."

"Food to follow?" The waitress asks.

"Let's see how well you know me," Raven adds with a playful wink.

Star thinks for a second then chimes, "We need a double Angus cheese burger with extra mustard, a veggie burger to go, and a small cheese stick platter with marinara!" The waitress nods then runs off.

"Impressive," Raven laughs. Star decides to play back.

"I know my date," she remarks with a wink then giggles at Raven's pink cheeks.

The food hastily comes, and they dig in enjoying this new restaurant. Once Star pays the check, the carnival was calling their names.

Of course the first stop at the carnival was Cyborg's pig. Star buys one ball and glances at the bottles. The carni says she could step up if she wants, but she steps back and throws the ball with enough force to shatter the glass bottles. The carni jumps and quickly hands her the biggest stuffed pig they have. Raven laughs at her date's strength. Cyborg would adore the pig. Now Raven was determined to get her a bear of equal size.

However, her luck is not as good as her dates and she misses 6 out of 7 shots. Instead of her seventh, she makes the carni disappear for a few seconds, and grabs the big black bear holding a heart on the top shelf. Raven grabs her hand running off from the booth before her magic wore off. The carni comes back unaware of any events that unfolded. The girls would not soon forget them though.


	3. Chapter 3: Are we dating?

Chapter 3: Are we dating?

After a night of fun mischief, the last place they wanted to be is in the tower. "I'll race you," Star dares.

Raven rolls her eyes, "We're not four Starry." Starfire accepts and flies off towards the tower. Raven slightly giggles and flies after. She chases Star around the lake and trees while she laughed like crazy.

"They should be back by now," Robin growls.

"Chill Robin, They are enjoying themselves let the girls have fun," Cyborg states plainly, not in the mood for another jealous rant.

Raven finally tackles Starfire down and lays on top of her laughing. Star looks in her eyes and giggles, "You win." Raven looks in her eyes and softly whispers, "What's my prize?"

"Robin Chill! They're outside playing tag right now!" Beast Boy yells, trying to play his video game. Robin runs to the window and sees the spectacle by the lake. He runs over to the monitor and slams on the alarm. The two maidens instantly appear in the doorway ready for the emergency.

"It is 11:30 Ladies!" Robin screams infuriated. "You should've been back hours ago!" Raven quickly ignores Robin and hands Cyborg the pig and Beast Boy the to-go box. "We could've needed you two! You can't keep her out this late!" Robin yells grabbing Raven's arm. She immediately jerks away snarling.

Starfire gets immediately angry that he was mad at Raven for hanging out with her. "Robin!" She yells. He quickly turns to look at her.

"And you!-" she cuts him off.

"Are you the Father?" She snaps angrily. Cyborg and Beast Boy both cheer.

"She did not just tell him he wasn't her daddy!" Beast Boy cheers laughing. Robin scoffs and storms upstairs.

"Who is he to tell us how long our date can be?" Raven remarks.

"Not her Daddy!" Cyborg cheers.

"Oh! You admitted you guys are dating!" Beast Boy exclaims. Raven gives a death glare while Starfire gives a more confused look.

"Is dating not just the hanging out?" Starfire asks.

Cyborg thinks for a minute. "You do different stuff when you date someone. Like how Jinx and I are dating? We go on dates, buy each other gifts, and do other couple things." Cyborg tries to explain.

"But I gave you the stuffed gift, but we are not dating?" Star puzzles.

"Couples and friends are different Star. Friends hang out, but couples go on dates. Like the stuffed toy you gave me is a big pig eating a ham, but the one Rae gave you is a black bear with a heart that says "You make me bear-y happy." Couples are also very affectionate. Like how you sit in Raven's lap and hold her hand and lay on her, only couples or really, really close friends do that," Cy finishes smiling.

Star thinks for a minute then looks at Raven, "So are we dating?" Raven stops breathing. She quickly pretends to be very tired.

"Gosh it's late isn't it? I have to get up early tomorrow! Potion shopping and uh what not. So I better head to my bed," She quickly covers.

"You mean my bed," Star corrects. Raven rapidly turns to her. "Your door is broken remember? You have to sleep in my bed with me."

Raven tries to quickly think and curses Cyborg at the same time, for not fixing her door and the dating business. "I don't even have pajamas Star, I can stay on the couch."

"Who said you needed the pajamas?" Star inquires. Raven rapidly turns pink at her incorrect wording. "Sleep in your jeans Raven, then we could do your shopping in the morning when friend Cyborg fixes your door!" She cheerfully replies. Raven sees she is beat and agrees. She floats upstairs towards Star's room. Star starts to follow when Cyborg stops her.

"I fixed her door earlier Star?" Cy says confused.

"I know you did," She replies giggling happily and heads upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Another stolen date

Author Note: xbox432, if you loved the way raven stole the bear just wait for this!

Chapter 4: Another stolen date

The morning breakfast is as tense as last night was. Robin angrily eats his eggs without saying a word to a soul. The boys snack on toaster strudels from the freezer, and the girls talk over coffees. Robin finishes and finally talks.

"I'm sorry Star. I lost my cool last night. I shouldn't have yelled like I did, and I hope you can forgive me," he states.

"Apology accepted Robin," Star says smiling.

"Whew! Glad we're on good terms again. Since we are, I was wondering if maybe since the annual-" The TV cut him off with a beep in from Jinx.

"Hi Titans! I see you eating as always Beast Boy! Looking sharp Robin! And there's my guy!" She chimes happily. "I was just making sure my favorite set of Titans were still coming to the Annual Titan's Ball tomorrow night!"

"The dance!" Starfire exclaims. "I had forgotten! I have not bought the dress yet!"

Raven smirks remembering she had never gotten an apology from Robin. Her turn to be mean. "Don't worry Starry, we can look after we do my potion shopping. I'll even help you pick it out. We have to match after all, since you'll be my date, right?" She asks confidently.

"Why of course Raven! I am so glad! I shall go grab the list of shopping, and we can leave immediately!" Star exclaims flying upstairs. Robin has the most intense hatred on his face, but Raven acts like she doesn't see it.

Starfire flies down and hands Raven the list. "I need to go to "Elixiriium," Then we can head to wherever you want to dress shop." Raven replies happily. They both look at each other until they both say at the same time, "I'll race you," flying out the window quickly.

"Since when are Starfire and Raven a thing?" Jinx inquires watching the couple.

"THEY'RE NOT A THING!" Robin screams running upstairs.

"I should go check on him Jinxy, but I'll see you tomorrow night!" Cyborg says happily. Beast Boy and Cy race upstairs and slowly open Robin's door.

"She. Had. No. Right. To. Ask. Out. Starfire." He screams hitting the punching bag harder with each word. The bag comes unhinged and slams to the floor.

"Rob. If you would've just been cool last night then Raven wouldn't have asked Star, and she could've been your date! But you lost it and had to be a dad. So Rae got a little revenge," Cy explains.

"Angry or not she knew I liked Starfire. And Raven asked out anyway. She broke bro code!" He screams.

"I don't think bro code applies to girls? Well, anyway, you don't even know if Raven likes Star Robin!" Beast boy cheers trying to sound positive.

"I know she doesn't Beast boy; that is why I'm so mad! She asked out Star for spite! I ought to give her a piece of my mind!" He explodes.

"You would not have many pieces left," a cold voice snarls from the doorway. The boys all freeze at the words. She was back. "If you have something with me, then bring it up with me and not your punching bag," she spits bitterly.

"W-what are you doing back so early?" Robin stammers.

"Star didn't want me to see her dress, so after my potion shopping, she told me to go back home. But that is enough about me and Star," she says walking towards Robin. "This is about you and me." Robin walks backward trying to compose himself, and Beast boy and Cyborg step aside in fear of the events about to unfold.

"I was a l-little mad earlier, but I got over it!" He quickly chimes.

Raven looks him dead in the yes. "We're having a talk right here right now. I had "no right" to ask out Star? Is that right? You say I have no right because you made her mad last night, then you remembered the Titan's ball was coming up, so you knew you had to apologize or go alone. You didn't feel sorry. You just wanted a date." Raven starts to raise her voice, "You didn't care you hurt her! You just cared about your image and yourself!"

"How do you know?" Robin snaps.

"Because you never apologized to me," she whispers. "You only apologized to her, for a date. If you really felt bad, I would have gotten an apology as well. She deserves a date for the right reasons," Raven mumbles.

"Getting back at me isn't the right reasons! You are going with her for spite when she should going with me!" He yells.

Raven slowly walks toward the door and says coldly, "but she's not."

"Don't do this to me Raven," he pleads.

She turns to him. "This isn't to you, it's for Star, she deserves a good time."

"I could give her just a good a time as you could!" He screams gritting his teeth.

"Well she doesn't think that," she says walking to the doorway.

"How do you know?" He growls defensively.

"Because she chose me," she states walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: A magical date

Chapter 5: A magical date

The morning before the dance, the tower was in full swing. Cyborg was struggling with his bowtie while Beast boy tries to straighten his jacket, Robin was combing his hair, and Raven was attempting to curl her hair for the evening. Everyone was trying to dress to impress. After the hours of preparation, the Titans were ready to go.

"Do you think I look okay?" Cyborg inquires. Raven smiles and fixes his bowtie.

"Jinx will think you're very handsome Cyborg," she replies smiling.

"You don't look to bad either Rae! Although I've never seen you in a dress," Beast boy chimes.

"I'm coming friends!" Starfire exclaims coming down the stairs. The boys were in basic black tuxedos, and Raven's dress was basic black, but Star's dress was nothing shy of perfection. She wore a baby pink rhinestone strapless that went down to her ankles but slashed up the side of her leg.

"You're making Rae look bad!" Beast boy teases.

Raven glares at him then quickly smiles at Starfire. "You'll be the belle of the ball," she says happily. Star giggles and holds onto Raven's arm.

"Can we go now?" Cyborg asks anxiously.

"Relax, Jinx will be late, she always is," Raven explains cheerfully. Cyborg groans.

"You're always early and she is always late. So why do you always have to be early?" Robin grumbles.

"Oh leave him be! He's in love!" Star chimes playfully. Cyborg turns pink and grins happily.

"Oh let's go ahead and leave! That'll give Robin time before it starts to find a date!" Beast boy jokes obnoxiously. Robin growls lowly then walks out the door. Beast boy follows after with Cyborg happily on his heels. Raven starts to follow, but Star stops her.

"Hey Raven, can I ask you something?" she asks grabbing her hand so he would come back. Raven looks at her confused. Star turns glances toward the ground turning red. "I-is tonight a date?" She mumbles inaudibly.

"What?" Raven asks making her look up.

"Is tonight a date?" Star asks shakily. Raven shifts nervously looking around. "It doesn't have to be Raven, if you don't want it to be-"

"Do you want it to be a date?" Raven interrupts. Star smiles and nods. "Then it's a date Star. Our first date," she replies happily. Star smiles widely at her.

"Are you coming girls?" Cyborg yells down the road. Raven starts to head out, but Star quickly grabs her hand. Raven turns pink at first, then intertwines their fingers, so they can head out of the tower together. They quickly catch up to the boys.

"I just don't see why we have to come an hour early when she is always thirty minutes late," Robin grumbles.

"Oh perk up Robin, tonight will be fun! PARTY!" Beast boy yells. "And we all know that the sooner Beast boy gets there, the sooner it's a party!" He exclaims loudly. Robin grumbles, wishing tonight would hurry up and get over with, but the fun was just beginning.

The Titans arrive at the ball hours before its start, but that doesn't stop Beast boy from rushing to the snack table. Cyborg instinctively looks for Jinx, even though he knows she is still at the Hive. Robin tries act like he is busy, and the girls stay by the door talking.

"So uh how about this weather this evening?" Raven asks nervously shifting.

Starfire giggles and holds onto Raven's arm. "Just relax, be yourself. I like you the way you are," she says happily. She softly pecks Raven's cheek and giggles.

"So if I'm being myself, I am not big on dances. We could go get dinner and a walk through the park," Raven replies a little more confidently.

Star shakes her head. "No way, you owe me the dance! Then we can do what you want!" She remarks flirtatiously. Raven turns very red trying to look somewhere else.

"B-but Star I don't know how-"

"There's my favorite new couple!" Jinx interrupts happily.

Star laughs. "You and the Cyborg are always my favorite couple at this ball!" She replies happily.

Jinx laughs. "I don't know! You two might give us a run for our money! You're pretty cute together," she teases with a wink. "Now come on, you can't be wallflowers all night. It's a party!" She exclaims dragging them to the dance floor. They spent so much time talking they didn't realize the party erupted in full swing. Jinx drags them to the center of the floor, then quick disappears to the other side of the room.

"S-so uh," Raven mumbles turning pink.

Star grabs Rae and pulls her close wrapping her arms around her neck. "You are always the calm when we went out before? So why is the tonight any different?" Star asks swaying with the music. Star gently takes Raven's hands in hers and twirls her around. Raven gasps as she comes back to Star.

"I've never danced before," Raven mumbles turning pink. Star giggles.

"I have a few times, but this time is by far the favorite," she exclaims holding Raven close. Raven gets a little more comfortable and rests her head on Star's shoulder.

"I like this Star," Rae mumbles in her ear happily. She starts to sway with Star, and everyone else in the room starts to melt away. However, everyone in the room couldn't take their eyes off the couple.

The spotlight shone on the girls as they danced around the room. Star holds her tight as the song ends.

"T-that was fun," Raven stammers looking in her eyes. Star giggles happily following her gaze.

"I enjoyed it as well Raven," she replies happily. She slowly starts to lean in, and Raven can't breathe enough to move.

Their lips were almost together when they hear, "Star! Raven!" from across the room. Raven jumps and quickly looks toward the voice. Robin.

Star looks around and sees every party goer looking in their direction. "Hello friends!" She chimes. All the Titans smile at her, and then go back to the party.

"I was recording too!" Jinx says disappointed.

Star giggles. "We aren't that exciting, are we?"

"You're the talk of this whole ball! Everyone has been dying to see the power couple since they came through the door!" Jinx exclaims.

"We'll keep them talking, cause we're about to step out for a bit," Raven remarks smiling.

"The guest bedrooms are upstairs?" Jinx asks.

Star tilts her head to the side confused, and Raven smacks her arm.

"We're going to the park!" Raven defends turning red. Jinx laughs.

"Only teasing ladies! I'll cover for you. But not all night. You have to come back sometime! You're the guests of honor!" She grins.

Jinx helps them sneak out the back way.

"How do you know about this?" Star asks going out the window.

"Cy and I used it last year cause I wanted to get ice cream." She chimes playfully. She pushes them out of the window yelling, "be back before the party ends! I can't stall forever!"

"We will be!" Star yells back through the sky. She intertwines her fingers with Raven's as they fly toward the park.

"So a walk around the lake? Or star watching?-" Raven inquires.

"Or the swings! Or the duckies are the most cute!" Star chimes childishly looking around the park. Raven smiles at her.

"Whatever you want to do Star." Star thinks for a minute.

"The walk around the lake sounds most lovely!" She chimes innocently. Raven looks at her skeptically, but chooses to ignore it.

As soon as the walk started, she wished she didn't. Star grabbed her hand and pushed her straight into the water.

"STAR!" Raven screams falling in the lake. Star stays on the shore laughing like crazy at her date. "How are we going to explain to everyone at the ball that I'm soaked?" She mumbles. She tries to act upset, and when star gets close to console her, Raven pulls her straight into the lake with her. Starfire immediately splashes her then races to shore. They start to wrestle over who could reach the shore first, but they keep getting more soaked with each attempt. Finally they reach the shore and Star falls into Raven giggling up a storm.

"We're soaked!" Raven exclaims laughing with her. Star looks up at her grinning.

"I still say this is the best first date ever," she coos gently pressing her lips to Raven's.

"Where are those two?" Jinx grumbles looking around the ballroom. They should be back by now. She heads to the back window and hears tapping. She throws it open. "Where have you two been? And why are you soaked? You can't be our guests of honor like that!" Jinx yells freaking out.

"Relax party planner, we've got this," Raven assures her. "We're going to show up, talk about how happy we are, and say we want a happy life together. All the cushy stuff everyone wants to hear," Raven jokes.

"I know you're joking. So I'm trusting you. Just don't make me regret it! I had to cover you two with Robin so hard!" Jinx complains. "Now come on!" She commands dragging them to the ballroom.

The crowd watches the couple walk through the door. Several Titans run up.

"How'd you get together?"

"What was your first date?"

"When did you start liking each other?" everyone asks.

"Uh, she asked me out, I took her to the carnival, and since I first saw her." Raven remarks quickly. The questions fire through the rest of the dance and the girls stay on their toes. At the end of the night they were practically hiding from the Titans.

"Can we leave early?" Star asks looking around.

"You read my mind," Raven whispers happily. She grabs her hand and walks toward the door. They quietly walk hand in hand all the way to the tower. Their first date couldn't have been more perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: A dinner date

Chapter 6: The Dinner Date

"Why don't I smell pancakes?" Cyborg yells going downstairs. "I don't smell breakfast at all!"

"Bro, I don't see Robin at all! Maybe he overslept?" Beast Boy yells back. They run upstairs to see an empty room. "What are we supposed to do about breakfast?" Beast Boy screams about to cry.

"What is with all the screaming friends?" Starfire asks coming out of her room.

"We don't have breakfast," Cyborg grumbles sadly.

Star giggles, "Is that all? I shall do the cooking! Is the French Toast okay?" The boys all but drag her to the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Raven mumbles coming down the stairs.

"The French toast!" Starfire exclaims sitting down a plate next to a cup of coffee. Raven smiles happily and sits down.

"My my, you spoil her already," a cold yet playful voice chimes from the stairs. Star squeezes her mug so tight it shatters.

"Now that's no way to welcome your favorite sister back from prison is it?" Blackfire smirks walking towards them.

"What business do you have here?" Starfire asks coldly.

Blackfire laughs sitting between Beast Boy and Raven. "A little birdie told me that my baby sister turned lesbian, and I had to see for myself!"

"Was that little birdie a Robin?" Raven snarls. Blackfire just laughs again. She tilts up Raven's chin and Raven freezes.

"Robin was quite attractive. You however, are more than quite. How does Little Star land Robin and you fighting for her?" Blackfire inquires coming closer.

"Don't touch her!" Star yells pushing Blackfire's chair back. Blackfire floats just letting the chair fall.

"Oh how cute! You're already protective of her! Did you just start dating? Or was it a closet thing that just became public?" Blackfire chimes mischievously and floats into the seat by Cyborg.

"My love life is no concern of yours!" Star Exclaims angrily.

"How about you and Jinx? Still the starcrossed lovers of old? Beast boy! How about you? Still living the dream?" Black fire asks happily. The boys make small talk while eating their French toast. However, the whole room falls silent when Robin comes through the door. He smiles at everyone cheerfully and everyone returns a glare.

"You better start explaining," *Star growls at him.

"Whoa StarFire! Calm down! Black fire wanted to come over to help you plan for your wedding!" Robin exclaims trying to save himself.

Raven chokes on a coffee at the word wedding. "Excuse me?" She shrieks.

"Oh you didn't know Raven? If you court a Tamaranian girl, you have to go to see her father and mother to plan a wedding. Didn't she tell you?" Blackfire toys playfully.

"We're not playing by those rules!" Star exclaims.

"Nonsense! You're the Tamaranian princess after all! You can't just ignore the rules. Besides, I already told Daddy to expect you!" Blackfire chimes happily. Starfire grows quiet looking down. "I'll go ahead and tell mother you'll be there soon you know how she loves to cook," Blackfire chimes flying out the window. All eyes hit Robin.

"Guys, she just ran into me while I was out, then Star and Raven came up in conversation, and it just added up," Robin explains.

"Not cool bro…" Beast Boy mumbles.

"Robin. That was not okay. Raven and I just started dating, and you just let Blackfire tell my parents I was getting married!" Star exclaims upset. Raven slowly stands up from her chair quietly, then heads out the door without a word.

"You made her upset!" Cyborg yells throwing his arms up.

"Hey Star, why not just don't go?" Beast Boy asks as he starts to eat Raven's food.

"And since Rob messed up, he's going to start on the breakfast dishes, right Robin?" Cyborg asks smiling at her. Robin starts to object, but then realizes it wasn't a question. He sighs heavily and starts to walk to the sink.

The rest of the day turned uneventful. The boys played a video game tournament, Starfire flipped through the magazines in the mail, and Raven stayed out.

"BOO YA HA HA!" Cyborg shrieks throwing his controller up in victory.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Beast Boy pouts.

"Oh lighten up Beast Boy! I'll start dinner, and then, you're on Cyborg!" Robin yells, standing up.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, dinner is on me!" A voice from the chair sings.

"M-Mother?" Star shrieks dropping her magazine.

"I'm here too princess," her father chimes smiling at her.

"M-mother, F-father, what are you doing here? You have never left Tamaran," Star stutters out nervously.

"Well your sister told us that you couldn't make it to us, so we decided to come meet you and your fiancé here instead," her mother starts. "So which one of these fine young men is your fiancé? The cute little, green boy?"

"Or perhaps that big, brute of a robot? Now there is a man!" Her father laughs. The boys bulk up at the compliments.

"W-well it's-" she was interrupted by the doorbell. Star flies over to open it, and Raven walks in with several bags. "What all did you buy? You were gone for a while," Star chimes trying to change the subject bringing the bags to the kitchen.

"I know how upset you were about your parents finding out about us, so I bought hot cocoa and popcorn so we could have a movie date," Raven says with a smile, but it quickly fades away when she sees Starfire's parents.

"YOUR FIANCÉ IS A YOUNG LADY?!" Her father yells as her mother faints and Blackfire breaks out laughing. "YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WAS A YOUNG GIRL! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"N-now father-"

"Look what you did to your mother!" He yells helping his wife up to her feet.

"Now Hellfire, we haven't even met the girl yet," she says shakily leaning against him.

"Foxfire! Do you hear yourself? Did you hit your head?" He yells.

Starfire quickly flies over and grabs her mom's arm. "It is of no importance of her head state!" She starts to fly her mother toward the kitchen. "Uhm, Love! Can you help my mother with dinner? And Father! You and dear sister can watch the television with my friends before dinner!" She chimes motioning for Beast Boy to turn on a football game. Hellfire sighs then walks to the couch grumpily. Star claps her hands together happily and helps her mother to the kitchen.

"You were such great help sweetie!" Foxfire chimes as she starts to bring food to the dining table. Raven smiles politely and starts setting food all over the table.

"I'll go tell the others to come here," Raven says softly as she walks to the door.

"This smells awesome!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yell in unison snagging seats happily.

"It was all Mrs. Fire," Raven says as she pulls out Star's chair.

"Please honey! Call me Foxfire," her mother chimes as her husband pulls out her chair.

"Or mom," Blackfire laughs. The two girls turn pink.

"I want to apologize for earlier princess. I over reacted. Let me give a proper introduction. I am Hellfire of Tamaran and this is my Queen Foxfire," he proudly states as he extends his hand.

"Pleasure sir," Raven says softly as she shakes his hand.

"Uh Rae Rae? My drink is all bubbly?" Beast Boy questions holding up his glass looking at it weirdly.

"I made it myself Beast Boy. It's perfectly safe," she explains as she takes a sip of hers to show good measure.

"No way mama! Last thing I drank of yours took my soul!" he shrieks throwing his glass. Raven quickly wraps it in black aura and poofs it to the kitchen before it can spill.

"W-what!" Foxfire shrieks jumping up.

"Who is she!" Hellfire sternly growls as he holds his wife.

"Oh, perhaps little Star should've started with this Father. Her fiancé? She's the princess of the underworld," Blackfire smirks viciously.

"She, that girl, is Raven of Azarath?" Hellfire snarls coldly.

"Father, please!" Starfire pleads.

"OUR DAUGHTER IS MARRYING THE DAUGHTER OF TRIGON!" They cheer happily. Blackfire drops her glass in shock.

"We knew you weren't as evil as your sister, and then you surprise us by marrying the real daughter of Trigon! I knew you couldn't be all good dear!" Foxfire gleefully claps her hands together.

"You should be more like your sister Blackfire! You're courting some justice seeker in tights while your little sister is marrying a real demon Azarathian! God we're so proud! We must go back to Tamaran immediately and spread the great news!" Hellfire cheers smiling. He grabs his wife's hand and they fly out the window without even starting dinner.

"I think dad just didn't want to eat Mom's cooking," Blackfire mumbles staring at the moving dishes on the table.

"Uh I don't think I want to either," Cyborg cringes as he looks at the meal.

"Order a pizza? Two all meat one vegan?" Beast Boy asks trying not to get sick. The boys and Blackfire all nod and run into the living room to watch the games ending.

"I'll help you clean up Star," Raven says softly smiling, and they soon make quick work of the table.

"Thank you for tonight," Starfire chimes cleaning up plates.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes?" she asks turning to Raven.

"What are we going to do about the wedding?"

Star smiles at her then flies over and kisses her forehead. 'We'll think of something."


	7. Chapter 7: Save the Date!

Chapter 7: Save the Date!

"I've got it! We can hold you for ransom and tell your dad if you don't marry Rae Rae then he can have you back!" Beast Boy cheers feeling accomplished.

"That's never gonna work Beasty! Star can't write her own ransom note!" Cyborg complains throwing his arms up.

"You two are idiots," Raven mumbles slamming her hand into her face.

"It's not like her family understands English!" Beast Boy yells back at the robot.

Raven quickly looks up. "Beast Boy you're a genius."

"I know I am mama! But uh, what did I do again, you know, just to remind Cyborg I'm a genius," he says grinning stupidly.

"The whole planet doesn't understand English. That's how we're going to trick them into thinking Star and I are getting married," Raven says with sudden realization.

"I don't understand mama," Beast Boy starts.

"You don't have to. Starfire tell your family to start planning the wedding, I've got an idea."

Starfire beams happily then flies out the window to go find Blackfire.

"So when is the wedding ladies?" Robin asks walking into the room smirking.

"Two weeks!" Star chimes happily as she sits at the table with Blackfire and Raven.

"W-What?" He all but shrieks, "You're actually doing it?"

"Of course Robin, it's like Blackfire said, if I want to date a Tamaranian girl, I'll have to marry her," Raven says with a victorious smirk.

"I just didn't, I," he stammers out then looks down grumbling. 'If I had known they were actually going to go through with it I never would've suggested it.' He quickly turns around heading back upstairs grumpily.

"So on these invitations; can I say it's a royal wedding since it's the princess of demons and the princess of Tamaran?" Blackfire asks balancing a pencil on her finger unamused.

"If you want, or you could just say the joining of Starfire of Tamaran and Raven of Azarath," Raven mumbles not wanting to make the wedding sound flashy.

"That's too simple, this is your best day ever after all, we want as many people there as possible. A royal wedding it is," Blackfire smirks calling Raven's bluff to marrying her sister.

"I don't care how many people are there, as long as Star is," Raven coos to her bride then glares at Blackfire, making the black haired girl snarl back.

"I'm glad you're so serious about my sister," Blackfire snarls griping. "Speaking of serious, why don't you go look into a wedding dress sister? Raven and I will gladly keep doing the invitations."

"The most splendid of ideas dear sister!" She chimes giving Blackfire a quick hug then Raven a quick peck on the cheek. She instantly flies out the door happily.

"You're bluffing on this marriage," Blackfire snaps as soon as they get alone.

Raven ignores her remark and says, "How about I wear a black button up blouse, a white skirt, and a white bow tie?"

"A tuxedo dress? Classy," Blackfire mumbles writing the invitations.

"Only the best for the love of my life," Raven smirks.

"I still say you aren't going to go through with this. Just admit it now and save me all the trouble of putting together a wedding," Blackfire growls enveloping the invitation she just finished.

"You've come this far, I'd hate to put a dent in all your hard work. Are you going to be Starfire's maid of honour?"

"I'm planning it, so no. She said Jinx was going to be hers. Who is yours?" She remarks writing more invitations.

"I asked Cyborg, him and Beast Boy are going to be both of mine. Star also said if Robin straightens up, he can be on her side."

"He's going to be my date; he just doesn't know it yet. So Jinx will most likely be alone at that alter," Blackfire grumbles enveloping more invitations.

"I'm fine with something small, thank you for making the most important day of my life special," Raven says with a smirk then stands up.

"I'm going to go tuxedo dress shopping. See you around," she says walking out of the tower.

"I know she's bluffing… but how long is she willing to keep up this charade?" Blackfire mumbles to herself adding to the pile of invites on the table.


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Important Date

Chapter 8: A Very Important Date

"You said she would give up after a week! They're getting married today!" Robin snaps at his "date" on his arm.

"I still say they're bluffing us," Blackfire growls back then smiles at everyone around the room.

"So they're just getting dressed in wedding gowns to humor us," Robin mumbles cutting his eyes at the girl.

"You're less cute when you're rude," she mumbles rolling her eyes.

"You were never cute," Robin grumbles.

"Shut your mouth, I'm going to go check on the priest. Don't go anywhere," She commands walking off.

"This is really awesome, isn't it Rob?" Beast Boy says happily patting his friend on the back.

"I'm sure our two ladies are as excited as we are!" Cyborg hoots smiling wide.

"You mean as excited as you two are," Robin grumbles unhappily.

"Oh relax Rob; we all know you're against the wedding. You'll be the first to object. I know! Let's go grab you a drink," Beast Boy says shooting Cyborg a wink. The boys drag off Robin from the room.

Cyborg lets Beast Boy get ahead with Robin then mutters into his arm communicator, "Beast Boy and I have Robin. How are you two doing with Blackfire?"

"Starry is working on Blackfire as we speak, and I'm rewriting the preacher's speech right now," Raven's voice comes through his communicator. "All according to plan."

Cyborg clicks off his communicator then runs to catch up with the guys. "Where exactly are we getting a drink at?" Robin mumbles looking around.

"You know we love you right bro?" Beast Boy asks grinning.

"What are you-"

"Sorry bro!" Cyborg says quickly pushing Robin into a closet nearby. "We'll let you out when the wedding is over!" He quickly locks the door then sets a chair up in front of the knob. "You better know what you're doing Raven," he mumbles as he and Beast Boy make their way back down the hall to the wedding room.

"They got you too?" Blackfire sighs looking at her new partner in the closet.

"Why did they lock us in here?" Robin growls slamming against the door trying to open it.

"Because we were going to object to the wedding why else," Blackfire grumbles sitting down in the floor. "We are going to be in here a while. The wedding is just now about to start."

"I can't believe they're actually going through with it…" Robin sighs sitting down beside Blackfire.

"You really like my sister don't you?" She whispers to him, already knowing the answer.

"Are you ready to start miss?" The preacher asks Raven.

"Of course I am," she says with a small smile.

"Then I shall meet you at the altar," he says gently patting her back then makes his way to the altar.

"I really hope this works," Raven mumbles with a deep breathe. She sighs loudly then starts to slowly walk down to the altar.

"You got this Rae," Beast Boy softly cheers from behind her. Jinx gives her an assuring thumbs up as "Here Comes the Bride" starts to play.

Starfire floats down the aisle as everyone in the audience gasps at the Tamaranian princess's beauty. Raven turns a shade of pink as her girlfriend meets her at the altar.

"Dearly beloved," starts the preacher, "We are gathered here today to join Raven of Azarath and our very own Starfire of Tamaran in their new love." The two "brides" join hands. "Their love is very new and very true. Is there anyone who objects to this statement?" The audience remains quiet. "I want to deem them in love and unite them as girlfriends. Raven of Azarath, do you take Starfire of Tamaran as your new girlfriend?"

Raven gives Star's hand a squeeze then winks at her showing their plan was working. "I do."

"Do you Starfire of Tamaran take Raven of Azarath to be your new girlfriend?"

Starfire smiles widely at Raven, "Yes I do!"

"Then by the power invested in me by the planet of Tamaran, I now pronounce you girlfriends! Kiss away!" Raven turns pink then Starfire quickly kisses her happily. The whole crowd erupts in cheers as the pair was "married." The new couple walks down the aisle waving to the whole audience smiling. They disappear from sight.

"It worked!" Starfire chimes immediately hugging Raven tightly. "My parents looked very pleased!"

"And now you're officially my girlfriend Starry," Raven says with a smile.

"You admitted it!" Star cheers gleefully.

"What?" Raven asks confused.

Starfire wraps her arms around Raven's neck. "That were dating." She kisses her new girlfriend lovingly.


End file.
